You Belong with Me
by rynatintin
Summary: Contestshipping Songfic to 'You Belong with Me' by Taylor Swift. Shuu belongs with Haruka... Yet he's with Hikari.


Author's Note: First attempt at songfic with 'You Belong with Me' by Taylor Swift. It was too irresistible to _not _do a songfic for them. :] Sorry if I failed miserably!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon nor 'You Belong with Me.'

* * *

Shuu first saw Hikari from Haruka's battle against her in the competition in Sinnoh.

It was a long distance relationship, but Haruka was sure it would work itself out. Right now just wasn't one of those peaceful, lovey-dovey moments that those two shared.

Shuu was currently yelling at his pokenav. Well, not exactly. He was talking with Hikari, yes, but from Haruka's point of view, it just looked like he was yelling at the technology. Although technology couldn't scream back at Shuu in Hikari's usually graceful voice.

Haruka shifted her seat in the grass a bit. She was supposed to be killing some time with Shuu after the contest they both participated in. They would talk about how the coordinators performed and what they would try to do better next time. Possibly, they would even discuss Hikari—not that Haruka was ever too thrilled to get on that topic.

She leaned back, giving up her "supposed-to-be"s. The sun was already starting to set. The couple's argument seemed nowhere near its end.

"_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset._

_She's going off about something that you said—_

_She doesn't get your humor like I do…_

_I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night,_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like—_

_She'll never know your story like I do—"_

"Sorry about that, Haruka." Shuu interrupted her light singing. She turned to him slightly surprised—she had been expecting them to go on and on for the next few days.

"Did you guys work it out?" she muttered with a small blush. She seemed prone to getting a little pink in the cheeks when Shuu came around. However, she was lucky that he didn't hear her sing. Not only was her singing terrible, but there was no doubt he'd be able to put two and two together, and realize… well, realize and break off their friendship.

A dark look passed through Shuu's eyes. After some consideration, he responded slowly, "No… She's still angry that I was being 'so cruel' to her." Haruka shook her head. Shuu was never one to be cruel. When critiquing, he was blunt. However, most of the time—this time was most likely one of them—Shuu just liked to tease his friends a bit. It was all fun and games to him. He went on, "It's just that I told her that I had prior commitments with you and that we need some time to think about what the other has done."

Haruka glanced over at him. He was looking at her, expectantly. She sighed, "Well, I don't know if that's the best idea. Your girlfriend might worry more, you know? Although taking some time to think is good, mentioning me was probably… not the best idea you had."

Shuu turned away from her. Haruka turned away from him. She gave him romantic advice. Again. She would always be there to support him, no matter how much it hurt her.

Shuu changed the subject, "So, what song were you singing just now?"

Haruka slightly jumped. He had heard? "Oh… you know, just a song." she murmured to the grass.

"Sing the next part for me?" he asked, smiling slightly. She hadn't been expecting that.

She smiled, too, "You want to her my awful voice? You can do better."

He laughed, shaking his head. "Your voice isn't awful. Come on, sing the rest of it!"

"Fine, fine. Just remember that when your ears start bleeding, it was you who asked me to sing." she caved in, laughing a bit herself.

"_She wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts._

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers,_

_Dreaming about the day, when you wake up and find that_

_What you're looking for_

_Has been here the whole time—_

_If you could see that I'm the one, who understands you,_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me… you belong with me…"_

At some point, Haruka had gotten up, and started dancing overdramatically—as if she was serenading Shuu. He laughed, until she hit the chorus. Then he just listened.

Haruka started staring intensely at the ground as she sang the chorus. She just couldn't bring herself to make a joke out of those lines. As she sang the last line, she sat back down on the ground, putting her head in one of her hands.

"Hey, are you alright?" Shuu asked after silence stilled the air.

Haruka looked up at him. She quickly blinked away her tears, forcing a grin upon her face. "I told you that my singing was awful!"

He grinned, "Oh, it wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be." She let out a scoffing laugh, hitting him lightly. "I'm kidding. I love hearing you sing. You should sing the rest."

Haruka, smile frozen on her face, heart breaking inside, paused before giving her answer. She couldn't let herself become so overemotional. "Maybe next time. How about we go get some food for now?"

She blinked her eyes, missing that brief second Shuu looked regretful. When she saw him, he was saying with a smirk, "Gee, you have a one-track mind. It's always 'food, food, food' with you, right?"

Haruka blushed politely, and scowled, "Don't tell me you're not hungry. And hey, at least it's not always 'Hikari, Hikari, Hikari'! Now, let's go get some food!"

She marched down in front of him. He stood up, murmuring something that slid past Haruka's ears. He followed her, half-wishing that she heard him.

"I'm with you right now, aren't I?"

The following morning, the two of them met up for breakfast again. One more meal before they headed off in different directions.

"I think that the move that the other semifinalist performed was—"

"And I kept telling you since yesterday, that that move was a bad decision! It was untimed and very rough."

"Oh, yes, and you would know because you're Mr. Suave himself, am I right?"

"Exactly!"

They both started laughing. That name had come a couple other times during other little tiffs they had, and it stuck at some point.

As their laughter died out, Haruka glanced at Shuu. Although the laugh was gone, the cheer was still shown on his face. The cheer was contagious, as her lips drew upwards. She faced forward again, and her lips pulled down instantly, as she stopped walking. Shuu turned to face her with a quizzical look upon his face. She tried to change her expression to be passive before he saw her, but she was a second too late. He asked her, "What's wrong?"

"That's what I should be asking you. Hikari is standing right there. Kind of sad when your…" Haruka swallowed, and forced herself to go on, "Best friend notices before you do."

Shuu followed Haruka's gaze and saw that Hikari was indeed standing just a bit away. Her back was turned towards them—she hadn't noticed them yet.

He glanced back and forth between Haruka and Hikari. Haruka closed her eyes. "Go on, Shuu. Go patch things up."

She kept her eyes closed, as he waited for a couple seconds before muttering, "I'll be right back," and walking off.

"_Walk in the streets with you and your worn out jeans,_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be._

_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself, 'Hey, isn't this easy?'_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town—_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down._

_You say you're fine, I know you better than that…_

_Hey, whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers._

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers,_

_Dreaming about the day when you find that_

_What you're looking for_

_Has been here the whole time—_

_If you could see that I'm the one, who understands you,_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me…_

_Standing by you, waiting at your back door,_

_All this time how could you not know, baby…_

_You belong with me… you belong with me…"_

Shuu came back, his hand tightly grasped by Hikari. It was a sign of all couples. A sign of affection. Haruka let out her breath and smiled at the two as they came into hearing distance. "Peace on paradise, I see?" she spoke, forcing herself to maintain the smile.

"Yep! I decided to come here to work things out with Shuu face to face, you know? Some problems will never be fixed if it's not done correctly! I don't want to go on with a fight that could've possibly blossomed into who-knows-what." Hikari answered brightly.

Haruka didn't dislike Hikari. Hikari was a sweet girl, who was always a bucket of sunshine (except in fights). Shuu chose Hikari. Of course he would choose such a good girl. She didn't doubt his tastes. But it didn't mean it didn't hurt.

Haruka nodded to Hikari, the smile starting to hurt her face.

Hikari went on, "I never want to have any regrets over something I didn't do. I say, 'No need to worry,' a lot, but I don't say it lightly, you know? No regrets! No need to worry!" Her smile was bright as she talked. Haruka laughed slightly at her cuteness. It only stopped when she saw Shuu looking at her. She turned away, blushing, before she could see a soft smile forming on his face. A smile that was meant for her.

"Hey, Haruka!" Hikari's bright voice caught the other two's attention. "I'm performing in a contest today in the city over. Shuu and I were going to go together and maybe… you'd like to come with?"

Haruka weighed her options. Spending a day with Shuu or having to watch Hikari and Shuu together… As always, Shuu won out in the end. "Sure, I'll come. I wasn't sure what I was going to do today anyhow."

The whole way over, Haruka walked a couple steps behind the two. Conversation between them seemed hard to start as well as hard to intrude. Haruka glanced at them every now and then, before instinctively turning her eyes away.

"You know, yesterday, I realized that one of my dreams is to win one of those 'eat-it-all-and-you-get-it-for-free' contests! I know it's trivial, but isn't it kind of cool?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any dreams?"

"No."

Haruka's eyes snapped towards Shuu. He glanced subtly back at her, shaking his head ever so slightly, telling her to not say a word.

Hikari didn't notice. She laughed, "Oh, come on, Shuu, you must have a dream! Like… to become the number one coordinator in the entire world?"

Haruka smiled at that, muttering to herself, "He already thinks he is."

Shuu smiled at his girlfriend, "Why would I dream that when I already am?"

Hikari laughed again, and continued on with the conversation.

Haruka looked off to the side, tuning out what would hurt her.

"_Oh, I remember you, driving to my house in the middle of the night,_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh, when you know you're about to cry._

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams—_

_I think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me…"_

"Hey, we're here!" Hikari cut off Haruka's small singing obliviously. Haruka turned to face the stadium. It was very elaborate and had that aura of awesomeness that just drew Haruka to contests. She smiled at the thought of contests.

Shuu parted hands with Hikari and said, "Haruka and I will be in the audience. We'll be cheering for you, Hikari!"

"Go, Hikari, go!" Haruka cheered playfully. Hikari smiled, and dashed off to where the participating coordinators were gathering.

"Hey, Haruka, we have a bit of time before they start. Want to just sit here for a bit?"

"Shouldn't you be helping her prepare for the contest? There's a hallway right before it is limited access to participating coordinators."

"I know that! How long do you think I've gone to contests? Longer than you, I can tell you that."

"Well, aren't you going to go?"

A bit of silence settled.

Shuu opened his mouth to say something, thought better of it, and turned around, "I'm going, I'm going. See you in the crowd soon."

Haruka watched him go into the double doors. She looked toward the sun again. Once more, it was starting to set. Another day gone by, another day with Hikari chosen over her.

"_Can't you see that I'm the one, who understands you?_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me…_

_Standing by you, waiting at your back door,_

_All this time how could you not know, baby,_

_You belong with me, you belong with me._

_You belong with me!_

_Have you ever thought, just maybe?_

_You belong with me…"_

"_You belong with me."_

Haruka turned around, shocked at the masculine voice, which finished out the last line to the song. "Shuu!" she gasped out, "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to go—"

"Hikari is a big girl; she can put on a dress by herself." Shuu spoke, his eyes not letting go of her gaze. She shifted her gaze to look at anything else except who was right in front of her.

"I thought you didn't know the song."

"Did I ever say that?"

"Why didn't you say—"

"Haruka, I'm sorry."

The rejection was swift, just as she thought it'd be. Of course. Who in their right mind would give up Hikari for Haruka? She felt tears pool at her eyes, as she forced herself to smile one last time for him, "It's okay. I understand. What you and Hikari have is special—"

"I'm sorry I didn't say something sooner."

"It's okay. I figured. It's fine—"

"I love you, Haruka."

Haruka opened her eyes again, the tears starting to fall as the smile disappeared. Her voice cracked, "It's okay, Shuu. You don't have to do this."

"No, you don't understand, Haruka." He shook his head, agitated at her. Running his hand through his hair, he went on, "I'm _in love_ with you. I've been in love with you for a very long time. Then, Hikari came along and… I just needed someone to care."

Haruka shook her head, disbelievingly. It was impossible. How…

"But more than that, I've realized this recently… Not anyone will do. I need you, Haruka."

She looked at him, and he walked over to her. His arms wrapped around her frozen body. "I'll apologize to Hikari—but I know that things were kind of the same way for her. She has someone else she truly loves… Someone else that she should be with right now, like how I should be with you. Come on, no regrets, right?"

Haruka looked up at him. She was in total stupor. Her tearstained face was probably not so appealing, nor the smell of sweat that was probably around her from walking all day in the heat. Yet, he was hugging her tightly as if she was an angel sent down only to disappear in a few moments.

"Haruka… you belong with me."

At this, she cracked a smile. An approval for Shuu, and he knew it. He smiled back down at her, as she slowly wrapped her arms around him as well.

"I belong with you."

* * *

Please comment! Even flames are welcomed.


End file.
